Unofficially
by Dug Hammond
Summary: This is a three chapter story about the events that transpired immediately after the Shadow Moses incident, following Solid Snake, Otacon, and Revolver Ocelot.
1. Prologue

Unofficially  
  
(This is just a really crappy overview of Metal Gear Solid. Chapter one is where the other stuff starts)  
  
Prologue - Shadow Moses Incident  
  
It was early in the morning when the revolt happened. Special- operations unit FOX-HOUND led Next Generation Special Forces to take over a nuclear weapons disposal facility on Shadow Moses Island off the coast of Alaska, officially making themselves terrorists. Threatening a nuclear strike they demanded that the remains of a former military hero, Big Boss, be submitted to them within twenty-four hours. The government responded by keeping a lid on the situation and sending in a former member of FOX-HOUND to infiltrate the facility  
  
The man was known only by his code-name, Solid Snake. He was the one who took down Outer Heaven and the riot in Zanzibar, but now was a retired sled dog musher in Alaska. He was retrieved, briefed, and given contact to a support crew of military analysts and weapons experts and inserted by submarine to the facility with the objectives of rescuing the chief of DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency) and finding out if the terrorists really were capable of nuclear launch.  
  
Snake successfully infiltrated the facility and located the DARPA chief, who more carefully detailed the revolt and revealed that a weapon of mass destruction called Metal Gear was under development at the facility. Metal Gear was essentially a nuclear equipped walking battleship with the ability to make a nuclear launch from anywhere. Snake had dealt with it before. So it was confirmed that the terrorists had the capability of nuclear launch. The chief of DARPA suddenly died of a heart attack after he disclosed the information.  
  
This all was the start of a nightmare for Snake. He continued through shadow Moses as his superiors continued to command and double cross him, running into members of FOX-HOUND and the genome army along the way. He also met two people of importance as he went along: Meryl Silverburgh, on of his superiors' niece, and Hal Emmerich, or Otacon as he liked to be called. He was a scientist and technician being forced to work on Metal Gear. Meryl eventually fell to the hand of a cruel fate, but Otacon survived, and Snake was forced to destroy Metal Gear and his own brother, the leader of FOX-HOUND, Liquid Snake.  
  
Otacon and Snake escaped through an underground tunnel and died when their jeep flew off a cliff directly outside. That was the official story. Unofficially, though, is an entirely different story.  
Chapter one will come soon 


	2. Ch 1 Off the Record

(This is where it goes into the new stuff)  
  
Chapter 1 - Unofficially  
  
Satellite images had found a snowmobile in the rocks and they took it. Dr. Hall Emmerich and the legendary Solid Snake. Two completely different men moving in silence. The journey they'd been through changed them both for the better, but left them beaten, inside and out. Otacon thought of how he was going to change, and leave his cowardice behind. Snake thought about what he had already left behind: Meryl. Guilt strangled his conscience. It was his fault, he submitted to the torture.  
  
Right around the time Snake was thinking that, Otacon thought about it, too, "Snake. About Meryl," He stated in a very factual way, "It's not your f-"  
  
"Leave it be, Otacon." Snake growled as close to tears as he had ever been before, which in fact was much farther than most men ever were. Otacon shut himself up pretty quick. The two men rode on the white plain towards the sun, watching caribou and whatever other wildlife presented itself along the way. They acknowledged the silence as necessity.  
  
As scheduled the nanomachines in Snake's blood ran down and his codec radio stopped working. All they were good for now was a weak signal to get picked up by. While that was happening the snowmobile slowed and stopped and its' exhaust gave a cry of defeat. Snake got off and kicked it right on the headlight.  
  
Otacon said, "Out of gas," in a child-like way. Snake sat in the snow and let out a foggy breath as he pulled out a cigarette and then realized he had no light. He spit it out in anger and it sunk into the snow.  
  
"Shit!" He cursed at it and the situation. He calmed down quickly though, because the nanomachines had just enough juice to administer tranquilizers and painkillers. He remembered Dr. Emmerich still sitting on the snowmobile, "Otacon, listen. I'm.. Uhhh." Snake stuttered looking for an apology to come out of him, but Hal already chose his own words:  
  
"Leave it be, Snake"  
  
The two sat for a length of time with nothing spoken. They were frustrated with everything but the idea of getting the Hell out of there. An hour after the silence started a chopper arrived overhead, and Otacon and Snake knew it was their ride. They left the snowmobile like an old shoe and boarded the helicopter.  
  
"Hi Snake!" A refreshingly chipper voice greeted. It was Mei Ling, she apparently came with the chopper to be there when Snake was picked up. Her eyes scrolled over to Otacon, "And you must be Dr. Emmerich," she continued looking at Otacon, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Snake hadn't told Otacon who Mei Ling was, but he recognized her by face immediately, "Gosh, you're Mei Ling, aren't you?! I'm honored to meet you." He was like a giddy little kid  
  
Mei Ling blushed, "Thank you."  
  
Otacon speedily continued, "So tell me about how you came up with the soliton radar. And I hear you've got a new project dealing with..." The words were lost to Snake. Mei Ling and Otacon continued to talk shop about new age technology and Snake just stared out the window towards the horizon as the snowstorm that was there when he arrived. It started to pick up again. He started to think about Meryl again, too.  
  
Chapter two VERY soon 


	3. Ch 2 Ocelot

Chapter 2 - Ocelot  
  
Revolver Ocelot watched the entire fight between the brothers, Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. Liquid thought he was the lesser of the two until the end which by Ocelot's estimation would be soon enough with the help of Fox-die. Everything worked out well.  
  
After a brief phone call, Shalashaska (which was the closest thing to a real name Revolver Ocelot ever had) felt the optical disk in his trench- coat pocket and strolled through the now vacant hallways. Almost vacant, anyways. Corpses that Solid Snake and Grey Fox had left behind still remained, littering their path. Grey Fox himself was probably lying dead in the underground maintenance base, mutilated. No doubt after the area was clear a salvage team would come to collect him and his exoskeleton (it was, after all, very pricey). A team would be sent to recover Liquid Snake's corpse as well, but Ocelot had plans for him already. The stump where Shalashaska's hand throbbed wildly, almost in anticipation. He wondered what effect attaching Liquid's arm to his own torso would have on the genetic level, but he didn't complete his thought: into the hallway from a lavatory limped a genome soldier, and Shalashaska wasted not time in shooting him. Even with one hand he was able to make an amazingly quick single shot, and that's all that was necessary. The soldier fell with a defeated cough and Ocelot never even stopped walking.  
When he reached the heliport there was a new chopper sitting on the launch pad, without a doubt a final gift from Colonel Sergei Gurlukovich who didn't yet know of Shalashaska's double-cross. Ocelot had no trouble excepting the gift, however. He walked to it with a confidence only he himself could convey without words.  
  
"Ocelot!" Yelled a genome soldier from the deck overhead. He was accompanied by six other soldiers, more survivors of the genome army. Ocelot surveyed in no time at all what his scenario was. Five out of six bullets in the gun and seven soldiers coming quickly. He had no choice but to use his stump to shoot the single action pistol quick enough to do any good.  
  
"AAAARRRGGGH!" He cried out in pain as five bullets met their mark in five soldier's heads, and two still came. His arm bled violently as he sprinted behind a corner and the guards followed. Ocelot pulled a knife from his boot and put it directly to the first soldiers gut; red mortality flowed from the wound. The second guard hesitated and was met by a gun to the temple that he assumed was loaded.  
  
Ocelot yelled like he would scold a dog, "Hopeless bastard!" Then he bashed him in the back of the head with the revolver and snow started to fall. The soldier fell to all fours and Ocelot kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground, at which time Ocelot could have made his exit, but instead slipped a fresh bullet into the chamber of his Colt. He cocked the hammer and the guard started to come to. He took aim and looked the soldier in the eye as a loud shot roared through the heliport. The soldier stopped moving and Ocelot started. He calmly glided to the helicopter as if his feet were just decoration and he was really levitating. His arm bled and throbbed violently, so he re-bandaged it. Without so much as a look back, he left Shadow Moses behind.  
(IF for some ungodly reason you're still reading this crap-o story of mine, you might have to wait a bit for chapter three) 


End file.
